Would You Rather?
by PanicMoon15
Summary: Katersoneseven / Cory Williams fic. A bit of funny fluff during a game of 'Would you rather'...with a few interesting questions on the way.


"Would you rather…" Cory looked around his living room for inspiration, finding only Poki and half a glass of Diet Coke. He closed his eyes briefly, searching his brain and giving his imagination permission to go wherever it wanted to. Opening his eyes with an evil smile he began his original question. "Would you rather, have sex with a pig, _or_, have sex with a horse?" Cory sat back, rather proud of his latest creation, and nodded towards a rather disgusted looking Kate to answer.

Kate thought for a moment, trying to combat the mental images which were inadvertently making their way into her head. "Sex with a pig" she answered, a grimace plastered over her features where a grin had once been.

"Explain?" Cory prompted.

"If I had sex with a horse, it would kill me. Now can we move on from the questions about zoophilia, please" she sighed, but it seemed as though Cory wasn't quite done.

"Ha-ha, it would kill you"

"That's not funny. I would die!" Kate was attempting to keep her face straight as Cory dissolved into childish giggles.

"Yeah, but you would die because it has a giant di-"

"Okay! I get it. I don't need to hear it!" Kate hit him across his shoulder and Cory began to calm himself down, though laughter was still evident in his features. "Now shut up for a minute, it's my turn" Cory nodded and waited patiently as Kate delved into her own imagination for a question for him.

"Hurry up" he whined dramatically after all of eight seconds, though it was obvious he was just joking and trying to irritate her. "Sometime before Christmas would be nice"

"Right, I've got one" Kate declared and Cory listened up. "Would you rather eat no chocolate for the rest of your life" Cory gasped "_or, _eat _only_ chocolate for the rest of your life?"

"You evil woman. How the hell am I meant to answer that?"

"That's the game! And anyway this is an easy question compared to ones you were giving me. I mean what kind of question is 'Would you rather have no genitalia or have two sets of genitalia?'" Kate protested.

Cory looked offended. "That is a fantastic question. And you tell a lot from a person's answer"

"How?"

"You just can. And if you must know, I'd rather eat no chocolate for the rest of my life" he affirmed.

"You sure?" Kate smiled, reaching behind her.

"Yes, very sure" he crossed his arms stubbornly.

"You sure, you're sure?" she asked again, bringing a small box around and taking off the lid. Kate held the box under Cory's nose so that he could smell the little French chocolates settled inside. He made a sort of desperate squeak at the back of his throat.

"I'm sure…if I only live for another thirty seconds" and he grabbed the box, ramming two of the chocolates into his mouth.

"Oi! They're mine!" Kate shouted, but she was laughing as she snatched the box back, half of the contents now in her boyfriend's mouth.

"Wha' y' gonna do 'bout it?" he asked, struggling to talk, his mouth full of chocolate. A large gloop of half chewed chocolate slid form Cory's mouth down his chin.

"Erm, nothing. You can keep those pieces" Kate smiled, wiping the chocolate off his chin with her thumb and licking it off. Cory's eyebrows rose as he chewed and swallowed the last remains of the sweets.

"So…" he began, picking up Kate's hand and indicating her thumb "we're sharing food now?"

Kate blushed and looked away for a second before meeting his eyes "Yeah, I suppose we are" Cory smirked and Kate spoke quickly "Well, I mean it's no different to kissing is it? Just a bit of saliva that we're sharing, doesn't make any difference." Her blush grew, as did Cory's smirk.

"So what, I can just spit in your mouth now, can I?"

"What? No, that's not what I meant!"

"Oh, I think that is what you meant" he struggled to hide in his laughter at Kate's expression. It was now a cross between utter confusion, embarrassment and disgust.

"No-I- it's…please don't spit in my mouth" Kate sighed, admitting defeat, although from what she wasn't quite sure.

"I won't spit in your mouth, I promise. But…" Cory trailed off, moving to sit closer to his girlfriend and allowing his arm to snake around her waist.

"What?" Kate leaned into his embrace instinctively, but she looked worried.

"Well" he leaned down, his face inches away from her's "I don't think I can help it if a bit of my saliva makes its way into your mouth" and with that, Cory pressed his lips against Kate's in a long lingering kiss.

She pulled away, a smile gracing her pink lips. "You're disgusting" Kate giggled.

"Yeah, but you love it"

Well, she couldn't deny that.


End file.
